


ZZZ

by Abs96



Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Universal Century Gundam, Zeta Gundam
Genre: Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, no-one is well adjusted enough to use pyjamas, oh my god they were comrades, we sleep in underwear like MEN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abs96/pseuds/Abs96
Summary: wee hours on the audhumla
Relationships: Char Aznable/Amuro Ray
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	ZZZ

They shared a bed, once, when Amuro was restless in a way Beltorchika wouldn’t understand. Char suggested it innocently, when his unofficial nightwatch caught the man working late in the docking bay. The wind rattled. “Can’t have your mechanic’s hands freeze.” 

“No,” he paused, “You can’t.” The two of them agreeing on anything felt almost surprising, even now. So did Amuro’s approach to lessen the space between them, breathing on his knuckles as if his corporeal senses had been on pause while using tools. “The AEUG doesn’t have a policy on relations between comrades, does it?” His tone was level.

“There won’t be gossip.” 

“There won’t be problems either?” Quattro looked popular. 

“Not more than usual, you and I. Besides, you’re not technically AEUG.”

He chuckled at that, and tried to counter with something about Char’s taking initiative as a sign of intrinsic political leadership, but couldn’t chain words together while simultaneously finding the right storage for his soldering gun. It was late in the day for quips. If Char judged his stuttering, it wasn't obvious. After finding an adequate locker to use, they walked to the lieutenant’s quarters shoulder to shoulder, boot by slinky boot.

The room was unadorned, and thus like any other, but also entirely not. There they stripped their outer shells more chastely than in any locker room, Amuro the slower, natch. Only out of the corner of his eyes did he allow himself to look at whatever Char had under that sleeveless outfit. The Red Comet himself, in plain briefs and the sheerest tank.  
Amuro broke the silence. “I’ll sleep on the outer edge,” he said despite the pretext of him being the one warmed. Char nodded and moved onto the bed delicately, as if their shared presence were an animal he didn’t dare scare. Amuro joined. Even after he clicked the light off, adjustments ensued, weight shifting and knees bumping until they rested in a tangle.  
In the dark their bodies, different in both size and heat, tipped towards homeostatic balance. Breaths found home in the crook of Char’s neck. Throughout the night, half-conscious arms cradled him from behind and for the first time he appreciated the cot’s humble width.

Char wasn’t surprised to wake alone, blame the staggered schedules, but it did prompt a sensation in his chest he couldn’t quite name. Whatever it was, it alleviated upon looking at his surroundings. Nudged under the nightstand console was a scrap of paper with something like “thank you” scrawled on it. A similar mess was the stains, traces of machine grease finger-painted on his undergarments. He didn’t mind. He kept his door unlocked.


End file.
